(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an HDMI mortise adapter that allows easy assembly, solid construction and reliable transmission.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To satisfy consumer demands, Hitachi, Panasonic, Philips, Silicon Image, Sony, Thomson (RCA), and Toshiba have joined the pool to develop DVI-based high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) with a bandwidth up to 5Gbps. At present, DVI connection transmits only image information (i.e., video and synchronous signals) while HDMI provides extra function to transmit multi-channel digital audio signals disregarding the transmission and receiving are done in compression format or not. HDMI also serves to distribute the basic control data. To be more practical, the adapter used by HDMI is smaller in size than that of DVI and enhanced supports to high definition “digital device format”, which is not found with DVI-HDTV. Other than that as with DVI-HDTV, HDMI also includes HDCP technology to protect contents.
The new guidepost set by HDMI is equivalent of the preparation of integrated future non-compressed digital video and multi-channel audio into a single total digital interface, one that also integrated with HDCP security mechanism to protect the access to good quality contents. It also simplifies the complicated installation of A/V cables of the current home entertainment system by replacing one HDMI cable to exit the conventional eleven A/V cables paying significant savings for the manufacturer as well as the consumer without compromising the A/V quality. This addresses the fact that each link contributing to the results of the transmission system cannot be over stressed.
The adapter disposed at the beginning point of HDMI transmission is demanded to be smaller in size than that of the DVI is very important since it affects the results of the subsequent transmission. However, the trade appears to neglect this by resolving to the design mode of the general adapter that requires tedious and annoying process and increased production cost.